


Ballade de la Maison Grim

by Dilly



Series: Poèmes des Sorciers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ballades, Black Family (Harry Potter), Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Grimmauld Place, POV Child, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: Complainte des enfants de la famille Black, dans la maison de la Place Grimmauld.





	Ballade de la Maison Grim

**Author's Note:**

> Forme : ballade - trois strophes isométriques ( nombre de vers égal au nombre de pieds) avec le dernier vers en refrain, plus un "envoi" (dédié à un prince, un protecteur, d'une longueur égale à la moitié des autres strophes). J'ai choisi l'alexandrin, alors que traditionnellement, on utilise plutôt des octosyllabes ou des décasyllabes.

**Ballade de la Maison Grim**

 

Viens en notre maison jouer aux osselets

Nous nous ennuyons tant les fenêtres fermées

Le temps est le fermoir de nos têtes esseulées

Le temps est un enfant qui joue sur un damier.

Seul ami solitaire qui daigne nous cerner

Aux grands yeux de misère la lèpre de nos cœurs

Le temps orbe d'enfer sur la haute pendule

Pleure le calme de ma peur lorsque Mère hurle.

Rejeton de sang pur étendu sur les heures

Aucun bateau, jamais, ne viendra me chercher -

Toi qui passes par là, radieux de liberté

Devant la très noble et ancienne Maison des Black…

 

Viens, dans le cagibi où les enfants punis

Tentent d'ôter le sang de leur âme coupable

En frottant leur poignet de pardons et de sable

Jusqu'à ce que leur peau rouge leur sourit.

Ils ont peur du grand four et de son infini

De la hauteur du père De la hauteur des lits

Ils ont peur du chat noir, de sa longueur feutrée

Qu'il promène patte à patte sur les tapis violets…

Cervelles égarées, que toujours épiaient

Les iris et les yeux des antiques portraits,

Ils dorment, frissonnant, dans les limbes voilées

De la très noble et ancienne Maison des Black…

 

 _Vérité_!  _Pureté_  ! « Non je n'ai pas menti »

Le cœur des parents est un grimoire pourri

Et le cœur de mon frère, un petit roi doré

Le cœur de mes amis est un doux cœur rêvé.

Au milieu des poignards, des têtes empaillées

Meurent les enfants perdus, les tristes prisonniers

Bleus et blêmes de sang, de stupide stupeur,

Délavés par le diable et ses ensorceleurs ;

Mon cœur de mauvaise graine a par trop engraissé

J'entends sonner les clefs ils viennent me chercher -

On aime la vengeance, le feu de la pureté

Dans la très noble et ancienne Maison des Black…

 

**Envoi**

Mince Prince au cyprès à la robe de nuit,

Délivre-moi de l'amertume, et de la cécité

Morbide de mes frères, de mes pères et aînés,

Que je sois tel un lion dans leur noire bergerie,

Une étoile miroir brillant au fond du puits

De la très noble et ancienne Maison des Black.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Date de rédaction : juillet 2004. Initialement publié sur Fanfiction.net et Livejournal.  
> \- Citation d'Héraclite au vers 4.  
> \- Si ce poème vous a plu, je vous recommande de lire la fic que j'avais écrite sur l'enfance de Sirius, "Le premier ami de Sirius Black". (self promo)


End file.
